All That You Need A Creepypasta Story
by YeahItsArya
Summary: This is a story about a young girl named Claudia who discovers Slender Mansion when she becomes lost in the woods, and does something no human being has ever done before - tamed the hearts of the worlds scariest monsters
1. Slender Mansion

**All characters belong to their respected creators.**

**Claudia belongs to me.**

* * *

Claudia Delacour was sprinting through the forest, her frilly pink dress blew out behind her, her long blonde hair whipped her face as she ran. Her sky blue eyes were wide in ecstasy.  
Claudia was only 3 - maybe 4 years old at the most - and was around three foot two in height. He hair reached down to her waist and was curled into doll-like ringlets, bouncing as she ran.  
After some time, Claudia entered a part of the woods that seemed to grow darker. The air was thick and the trees were dense. The little girl slowed to a walk, her smile had faded, and she was staring around in confusion. This was not where she was meant to be. She'd never seen this place before. The whole atmosphere seemed to have changed, and the air was now crisp and cool. Claudia hugged her arms across her chest tightly as she walked on.  
She walked for a long time before she came upon a large mansion. Claudia stopped and looked up at the building, which was a little creepy, and then decided to knock at the door. Her small fist tapped softly on the old oak before she took one step back and waited. All was still and silent for a long time, and Claudia contemplated knocking again, but as she was about to step forwards, the door creaked open. A very tall, slender man in a black suit and no face peered down at the young girl. It seemed confused.

"Hello," Claudia said politely, but somewhat timid.

_Hello, child_, said a voice inside Claudia's mind. She immediately knew it was the faceless man talking to her. _What are you doing here?_

"I got lost," she told him innocently. "And the forest is scary."

The man seemed to sigh softly. A long, black tendril came out of his back and swiftly picked the child up. He lifted her up to his height and assessed her.

_Perhaps you should come in, child,_ the man said, taking her inside the house, and setting her back down on her feet gently.

Claudia smiled brightly. "Thank you, Mr. . . um. . . ?"

_Call me Slenderman, child,_ the man told her. _Welcome to Slender Mansion. . ._


	2. Slenderman

Claudia was overjoyed as Slenderman gave her the tour of the place. It was empty, but he told her that the others would be along in time, for now she could just become acquainted with her surroundings and get to know Slenderman a bit more. Slenderman held her hand in his as he walked her back downstairs, and then sat on an armchair by the fire place. He picked up the small child and gently placed her upon his lap.

"What do you do here?" Claudia asked. "Is this your home?"

Slenderman nodded. _Yes, child, this is my home, and is home to others like me. We stay here away from other people, who fear us, and hate us._

"I don't hate you," Claudia said. "You're very nice."

_Thank you, child,_ Slenderman said, a trace of a smile in his voice.

"But," Claudia said, adjusting herself so she could look at the man, "what do you mean? Why are people scared of you? You aren't scary to me."

Slenderman tilted his head slightly. _We are different,_ he replied simply.

"How?" Claudia asked, her sky blue eyes looked up at him curiously, searching for answers in his blank face.

Claudia heard Slenderman chuckle inside her mind. Probably finding her curiosity amusing. _Because people are afraid of what they do not understand, child. We do bad things. We hurt people. We are monsters._

"But, you're not a monster to me," Claudia said, and then wrapped her arms around Slenderman, hugging him tightly.

_But. . ._

"Not a monster," Claudia murmured into his chest.

Slenderman was confused - dazed momentarily. He managed to compose himself, and then wrapped his arms around the child gently, hugging her back. The two stayed liked this for a long time, even after Claudia had fallen fast asleep in the monster's embrace.


	3. BEN Drowned

Hours must've passed until Claudia woke at the sound of the front door opening and closing. Footsteps approached as a boy's voice called out, "I'm back!"  
Claudia climbed off Slenderman's lap and brushed her dress free from wrinkles. Slenderman took her hand once again, and led the blonde towards the newcomer.

_Ah, BEN_, Slenderman said.

A boy in his teens was sitting on the couch. He had blonde hair from what Claudia could see, and wore a green Link outfit. He had already parked himself in front of the television, and was playing some sort of video game that Claudia couldn't recognise. The boy raised his hand in greeting, but no other word was ushered from his lips.

_BEN_, Slenderman said, a little more forceful this time. _Pause the game. We have a guest._

That issued a different response.

"Oh!" BEN swivelled in his seat, trying to see who was there, but obviously couldn't. He paused the game and turned around, his eyes widened when he spotted little Claudia standing there with Slenderman.

Now able to see his face fully, Claudia recognised elf-like ears on the boy and black and red eyes. Blood seemed to be dripping out of them like tears, which would have been scary to most children. Claudia just smiled and giggled. "Hello," she said, brushing a bang out of her eyes.

"Uh. . . hi," he said. "Who are you?"

"Claudia Jane Delacour," Claudia replied sweetly. "Who are you, Mr Elf?"

BEN looked at her and frowned slightly. "BEN Drowned," he replied.

Claudia's eyes widened in shock. "He did?" she asked in shock.

BEN laughed. "No, that's my name," he told her. "BEN Drowned."

"Oh!" Claudia exclaimed with a giggle. She let go of Slenderman's hand and joined BEN on the couch.

BEN held up a controller to her. "Do you like video games?" he asked her.

Claudia looked at the screen with a confused look, and then shook her head. "I'm only three years old," she told him.

This came to a bit of a shock to the elf. He then smiled kindly, and gave the controller to her, showing her how to hold it correctly. "Don't worry," he said with a grin, flashing his sharp teeth, "I'll show you."

Claudia beamed happily, and then hugged the boy with an excited squeal of joy. BEN blushed a little, and hugged her back.

When the two straightened back up, BEN gestured to the game. "Now," he said, "This is called _The Legend of Zelda_. . ."


	4. Eyeless Jack

Claudia wasn't really sure if she liked playing video games with BEN. He was really nice showing her the controls and telling her what to do from time to time, but then she was on her own. BEN was _really_ competitive, and always won whatever they were competing in. It got to the point where, if Claudia even seemed like she was about to beat BEN, he would pull a trick on her, or distract her, making her loose. She managed to win once, and that was enough for her because BEN started shouting very naughty words, making Slenderman very angry with him.  
Claudia hopped off the couch, and was about to go back to Slenderman when the front door creaked open once more. She looked over to see another boy walk in. This time the boy wasn't dressed so funny. He wore a black hoodie that he had pulled up, and a blue mask with black hollow eyes and black tears.

The strange boy stumbled upon seeing Claudia, and looked around hesitantly, almost if he was afraid he'd entered the wrong house. "Uh. . ." he said awkwardly.

"That's Claudia," BEN said from the couch.

Claudia walked over to the boy, who still seemed very confused. "Hello!" she said brightly, flashing a white smile. "What's your name?"

"Jack. . ." he said slowly. "Eyeless Jack."

Claudia frowned slightly and approached Eyeless Jack, looking at him curiously. "Where are your eyes?" she asked. "Can you still see?"

Eyeless Jack relaxed, and chuckled. "Yes, I can see," he said, and crouched down. "As for where my eyes are. . ." he trailed off, touching the edge of his mask, as if contemplating to remove it. "It's a secret."

It was then that Claudia realized that there were no _tears_ coming from his eyes, it was a strange black substance.

"Did you lose them?" Claudia asks innocently. "My mamma looses her keys all the time - did you check the kitchen table?"

Eyeless Jack chuckled. "I didn't exactly _lose_ them," he said, and then picked her up in his arms, taking her to the kitchen. "Now, are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Claudia said. She didn't know when she ate last, but now she thought about it, she was actually quite hungry.

"How do you feel about kidneys?" Eyeless Jack asked.

"Like in pie? Yum!" Claudia said, licking her lips. She then giggled and held on tightly, hugging him, as she was carried towards the kitchen.


	5. Laughing Jack

Eyeless Jack - or E.J., as Claudia started to call him - sat the young girl on top of the counter once they were in the kitchen. E.J. then turned around and opened the fridge, peering inside as he looked for something. As he did this, Claudia began to swing her feet slowly, and the sound of the front door opening was almost inaudible - that is, until the new arrival came into the kitchen.  
E.J. had just pulled out a white container from the fridge, and walked over to Claudia as he opened it. He set it on the counter beside he, revealing the raw kidneys inside, which seemed a little too fresh and human-like for Claudia's liking. She was about to tell E.J. how disgusting it looked, when she was cut-off by abruptly loud laughter from behind her. Claudia turned and her eyes widened as she looked at the monochrome clown, laughing hysterically, which made her giggle a little to see.  
The clown was all black and white with messy black hair, long pointed teeth and a spiral cone nose. He wore a traditional clown's outfit with feathered shoulder, and smelt faintly of sweets and candy.

"What kind of kid would eat _that?_" the clown said, and cackled. He pulled out some candy from his pocket, and offered it to Claudia. "Don't worry, it isn't poison!"

"Poison?" Claudia asked. "Why would I think that?"

"You don't want to know," E.J. told her quietly.

Claudia wondered why, but if E.J. said it was bad to ask then she wouldn't ask. "Who are you?" She asked the clown instead.

The monochrome clown stopped laughing, and grinned from ear-to-ear. "Who are you?" he asked her instead.

"I'm Claudia," Claudia said. "Now, tell me your name."

"My name is Laughing Jack, Claudia," he said, laughing a little. He then offered her a lollipop.

"Is it poison?" she asked.

Laughing Jack shook his head and laughed some more. "No!" he said.

Claudia accepted the lolly thankfully. She unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth, sucking it for a moment and enjoying the flavor, which she couldn't quite describe. "Laughing Jack?" Claudia asked after a moment as the clown sucked upon his own lolly.

Laughing Jack looked at her. "Yes?"

Claudia blushed a little. "You're a clown," she said, "but Slenderman says that people don't like anyone hear because they are monsters. . ."

Laughing Jack frowned a little, not really understanding what the child was saying.

"I don't think you're a monster though," Claudia said. "Or E.J., or BEN, or Slenderman."

The clown laughed, and picked Claudia up into his arms. They hugged each other tightly for a moment. "Well," Laughing Jack said at last, "I'm glad."

Claudia and Laughing Jack both began to laugh, and continued to do so as they told jokes and ate candy.


	6. Jane The Killer

Claudia was having so much fun until _she_ came in. She had black eyes and long black hair, and wore a tight black dress to go with her black heart. She stared coldly at Claudia when she entered the kitchen, yelling for everyone to shut up. She must've arrived when Laughing Jack was cackling - it was hard to hear anything else besides the monochrome clown when he started to laugh.

"What did I say?!" the scary lady growled at them all. "SHUT UP!"

Laughing Jack didn't find this very funny. "It's only a bit of fun," he said.

"I don't care!" she growled.

"Jane. . ." E.J. started, but was stopped with a glare.

Laughing Jack put his hands over Claudia's ears as Jane began to curse violently. "Not in front of Claudia!" Laughing Jack said defensively.

Jane stopped and blinked, then looked at the young blonde girl sitting on the kitchen counter between the two boys. "Who is she?" Jane demanded.

"Claudia," E.J. said. "She's staying with us for a while."

Laughing Jack removed his hands cautiously as Jane seemed to ponder it. She then rolled her eyes and groaned. "Another Sally?" she complained. "And the other is a pain as it is!"

Claudia wasn't aware that she was being insulted, she just stared at Jane with her large blue eyes in awe. After a minute, Jane looked at her. "What?" she growled.

Claudia continued to stare for a little longer. "Your eyes are pretty," she said simply.

Jane blinked in shock, thrown off by the sudden and unexpected compliment. "Oh," she said. "Um, thank you."

Claudia beamed, and then offered her a lollipop. Jane smiled and took the candy, totally speechless.

Ten minutes later, Claudia was found with Jane in the lounge room by the fire, nestled up together with a nice Fairytale storybook. Jane was smiling from ear-to-ear as she read to the little girl in her lap. Such a strange sight to see, I'm sure. . .


	7. Sally

Claudia began to grow sleepy as she sat with Jane, who was now reading The Princess and the Pea. Her soft voice and the warmth of the fire was slowly lulling the exhausted child asleep. BEN had turned down the volume on the television set, and even Laughing Jack didn't make a sound much louder than a snicker in order to prevent disturbing the girl.  
It was true, something very strange was going on with this child, and how she affected these - once feared - people around her. It was something that none of them seemed to be able to explain, something almost magical. One by one the Creepypastas grew rather fond of Claudia, opening their hearts to her sweet and caring nature, becoming almost compelled to protect her and love her as their own.  
Claudia sighed softly as her eyelids grew heavily. It was so peaceful. _Just a little longer. . ._ she thought, trying to keep awake to hear the end of the story, but it was a loosing battle. Slowly, her eyes began to close.  
Suddenly the front door flew open and the sound of a little girl giggling snapped Claudia's eyes open. She sat up, a little disorientated. BEN tried to shush her, mere seconds too late. Claudia looked at the girl, a few years older than herself. She wore a pink dress and carried a teddy bear. Her long brown hair was curly, and she had bright green eyes. She would have been very pretty if it wasn't for the fact that she was covered in blood and dirt.

"What?" the girl asked, slightly confused.

Claudia slid from Jane's lap and walked over to the brown-haired girl, yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Hello," Claudia said with a smile.

The girl smiled back. "Oh, hello, I'm Sally," she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Claudia," she said.

Sally smiled. "It's nice to meet you," she said happily. "I'm glad there's someone like me here now - it gets boring having no one to play with. But now that you're here, we can play together!"

Claudia liked that idea.

"Oh, I'm so happy to have a sister!" Sally said, hugging Claudia.

Claudia beamed as she hugged back. She'd never had a sister before, and even being called one was an amazing feeling.


	8. Ticci Toby

More and more people had started to come to the mansion. The seventh one of the evening had just walked in, but it caught Claudia by surprise. He looked like a regular boy with his jeans and hoodie - his brown fringe spilling out beneath it - but he wore some sort of cowl over his mouth, and large goggles covering his eyes. Two hatchets hung from his belt - Claudia noticed this as he closed the door behind him, just before he strode over to her in a curious way.

"Hello," Claudia said as the boy stopped and jerked - no, _twitched_. It was a strange movement which he made a small ticking sound with.

"Toby, this is Claudia," Sally announced, gripping the little blonde's hand. "Claudia, this is Ticci Toby -"

"J-just Toby," the boy corrected as he knelt down to their level.

"Hiya!" Claudia giggled, tackling Toby with a hug.

Toby chuckled, making it sound as if he was surprised, yet happy at the same time.


	9. Hoodie & Masky

"What's going on in here?" another stranger's voice came from the front door as two boys walked in.

Claudia looks up to see two boys. One in a yellow/tan jacket, the other in an yellow hoodie. The one in the jacket wore a mask with a black and white female's face, his brown hair could be seen from the top and sides. The other wore a black mask made of some kind of material, with red eyes and a sad mouth sewn into the fabric. The one in the jacket was holding a box of cheesecake.

Toby twitched, and straightened up. "This is Claudia," he explained to the new arrivals.

"Hi, Claudia," the boy holding the cheesecake said. "I'm Masky - and this is my best friend, Hoodie."

"H-hi!" the other boy stutters.

Claudia squeals excitedly.

"No, Claudia, don't-!" Toby tries to say, but she had already tackle-hugged Hoodie, knocking him to the ground and falling on top of him, giggling like crazy.

"I-it's f-f-fine," Hoodie says as he manages to sit up, the little blonde girl still tightly wrapped around his waist.

Masky sits down his cheesecake and then walks over to Hoodie and Claudia.

"Uh-oh," Hoodie says quietly.

Claudia looks up and turns around as Masky grabs her, picking her up and swinging her around before stopping and tickling her. Claudia's laugh rang throughout the mansion, but stops abruptly as a window breaks upstairs. Masky sets Claudia down as he looks at his brother. Then, grabbing each of Claudia's hands, Hoodie and Masky lead the little girl upstairs towards the bedrooms.


	10. Jeff The Killer

As the three crept down the hall they could hear someone cursing from a room nearby. Masky squeezed Claudia's hand gently in encouragement as they walked towards the room. Masky rapped softly on the wooden door.

"Uh, Jeff?" he called. "You okay?"

"Piss off!" a voice growled back.

Claudia realised the boy's hands and then knocked on the door too. "Are you okay, mister?" she called.

The door was wrenched away and a boy with black hair, wide blue eyes ringed in black, and a permanent smile carved into his cheeks glared down at her. Blood stained his white hoodie, and a bloodied knife was clenched in his hand.  
Claudia gulped and stepped back slightly.  
Hoodie and Masky stepped forwards, moving the child out of the way as Jeff slashed his knife in her direction.  
Jeff growled as he missed.

"Who the fuck is this little brat?" Jeff snapped.

"Relax, Jeff," Masky said. "She's just a little kid."

"I'm three years old! I'm a big girl!" Claudia said defiantly, crossing her arms with a huff.

"It still doesn't answer my question!" Jeff growled.

"H-h-her n-name is Cl-Claudia," Hoodie stuttered.

"Fair enough," Jeff huffed. "Now, fuck off." And with that, Jeff slammed the door in their faces.

"He's mean and very grumpy," Claudia said as they walked back downstairs.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to scare you," Masky assured her.

Claudia shrugged. "He's not scary," she said, "he just smells like my daddy when he's had too much happy drink. . ."


	11. All Alone

At the end of the stairs, Slenderman was waiting for them. He must have telepathically communicated with the two boys, because they left pretty quickly. Slenderman looked up at Claudia, and she felt as though he was smiling at her, even if she couldn't actually see it. He walked up the few steps to Claudia and took her hand as she yawned sleepily, then caught her as she wobbled slightly. Picking up the tiny child, Slenderman brought her to a spare room. It was a moderate size, with a single bed and an empty fireplace inside.  
Slenderman carried Claudia towards the bed, which had already been made up. Using a tendril, he pulled back the sheets and laid her gently down.

_Goodnight, child_, came Slenderman's voice softly into her sleepy mind as he pulled the covers up about her.

Claudia smiled and made a happy, sleepy sound as she closed her eyes, her little hand still clutched tightly around Slenderman's. Within seconds, in that magical way children do, Claudia had fallen fast asleep, exhausted from everything that had happened that day. Gingerly pulling his hand free after five minutes - just to make sure she was really asleep and wouldn't cry if he'd done so straight away - Slenderman stood up and walked outside the room. Then, closing the door ajar, he walked back downstairs to the others who were all waiting for him with questions.

"Who is she?"

"What is she doing here?"

"Where did she come from?"

"How did she get here?"

"Is she going to leave?"

"When will she leave?"

"Can I kill her?"

Okay, so that last one was obviously from Jeff, which caused a bit of an uproar that Slenderman had to sort out rather quickly.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Jane growled. "Claudia is sleeping!"

"Why should I care?" Jeff spat at her. "She's not my kid!"

_Jeff_, Slenderman scolded.

Jeff muttered a few choice words before sitting down again.

"Seriously though," BEN said. "How _did_ she get here? I mean, doesn't she have a family?"

Slenderman sighed heavily - or made a telepathic sound that seemed to be a sigh. _No._

"No?!" Jane choked. "Why the hell not? Where'd she come from?"

Slenderman turned his back on them. _Her parents were killed tonight. She does not know this yet._

"Killed?" several of them gasped.

"How?" Laughing Jack asked. He wasn't laughing anymore.

Slenderman emitted loud static for three long seconds as he tried to control his rage. The others backed off slightly.

_Jeff, why don't you tell everyone where you have been tonight. . . ?_


	12. The Blaming Game

Everyone in the room turned to look at Jeff, who was sitting at the table sharpening his knives casually. He was obviously no longer paying any attention, or hadn't cared enough to begin with. Jeff looked up lazily, noticing the eyes on him. "What?" he demanded.

"Jeff, who the fuck did you kill tonight?" Jane growled.

Normally, Jane didn't faze him, but everybody was scowling at him like _he_ was the freak in the room. This made him think. Who _had_ he killed? A couple, he remembered that. The woman screamed like a bitch, and the guy, well, he put up a fight - which Jeff had immensely enjoyed.

"Some randoms," Jeff shrugged. "A couple. They had a strange surname. . . it started with 'D' I think - something French."

"Delacour?" BEN asked.

Jeff looked at the elf, and nodded. How the hell did he know? Was it a video game character's name or something? "Yeah," Jeff said. "I think. How'd you know?"

"Claudia," BEN replied swiftly.

"Who?"

"The little girl you tried to stab!" Masky growled.

Okay, something was definitely wrong here. Jeff knew that for a fact. Everyone was pissed off for some reason, and he could have paid attention to try to at least understand why, but now they were all talking nonsense about the little twerp that arrived a few hours ago. They were so touchy.  
Jeff sighed heavily. "What's you're point?"

"Think Jeff," Masky said. "What did they look like?"

Jeff scratched his head thoughtfully. "Well, the guy had brown hair - all neat and proper - with a goatee and mustache ," he explained slowly, trying to remember the details. "The woman was. . . uh, blonde I think - it's hard to tell when it's so dark. She had long curly hair . . ." it now occurred to him that the woman looked a little like the twerp. How her hair was long and cascaded down hair back in these tight doll-like ringlets. And how could he forget those eyes? Wide sky blue jewels surrounded by long, dark, thick eyelashes prominent against her fair skin. . .  
Jeff almost stabbed himself with the knife he was trying to sharpen. He looked up at the others. Were they thinking that he just. . . that he had just _killed_ the parents of the toddler who just happened to be visiting them?

"You're a monster!" Jane spat.

Jeff looked at her, totally bewildered by it all. I mean, he couldn't have killed the kid's parents, right? What was the chance that he had just found the house of the girl who just happened to wander into the woods and come here?  
"How was I supposed to know they were her parents?!" Jeff snapped at her, now rather angry himself. It wasn't his fault. Not really.

_Enough, children_, Slenderman said firmly, gaining their attention.

"What are we going to do?" E.J. asked.

"Sh-should w-we tell h-her?" Hoodie stuttered.

"NO!" almost everyone gasped.

_Not now, child_, Slenderman said. _She will be told when the time is right._

As the others walked away, Jeff stayed sitting at the table, staring into the wood. A heavy feeling weighed down on his chest, but he shook it off dismissively. No, he most certainly did not regret killing that stupid little brat's parents! No! Absolutely not! Not one. . . single . . bit. . .


	13. Can't Go Home

The sun slowly crept through the window into Claudia's bedroom a few hours later, illuminating the settling dust in the old spare room. The little girl stirred in her slumber as the birds began to sing their solemn song in Slender Woods, but soon her eyelids fluttered open in realisation of the new day. She crawled out of bed and walked out of the door, deciding that, despite loving her new friends here, that it was probably time she went home. Claudia knew her parents were probably worried sick about her, and that if she didn't return soon, the police would come to find her. She didn't want Mr Slenderman or any of the others to be in time out because of her.  
Claudia walked down the hall and down the stairs, then went to meet everyone in the kitchen. They all greeted her warmly, and asked her if she slept well - Jane had even pulled out a comb and started to brush Claudia's hair gently as she sat on her lap. Everyone was their but Jeff. Claudia didn't mind that, of course. He was a big bully anyway.  
Slenderman served a large breakfast of all different sorts of food, and Masky and Hoodie were eating their cheesecake. Claudia sat down with them all, but did not eat, which seemed to stir their attention.

"What's wrong, Claudia?" BEN asked, being the first to break the silence.

Claudia looked up at him without a word, a small pout upon her cherry lips.

Jane put a comforting hand over her shoulder, and gave Slenderman a look Claudia didn't recognise. Worry, perhaps? But there was no reason for her to be, was there? Claudia wasn't sure.

_Child,_ came Slenderman's voice.

Claudia looked up at the faceless man.

_What is the matter?_ he asked in a calm, gentle tone.

Claudia took a deep, shaky breath and sighed. She locked gaze with Slenderman, if that was possible, and spoke. "I want to go home."

Half the people in the room began to choke, and looked up at Slenderman wildly. Claudia had not heard their discussion last night, but she could tell something was very wrong.

_I am sorry, child_, Slenderman replied.

Claudia starred up at him. "W-why?" she asked as tears began to form in her eyes. They were bad monsters, they weren't going to keep her here with them forever, were they? She didn't even want to think about it. No, they were her friends. She loved them. They weren't going to hurt her, were they?

_I cannot let you leave._

With those words, Claudia broke into tears. Se began sobbing softly. "I want my Mama," she implored.

Everyone was silent, watching the girl cry desperately to see her parents. They shared solemn looks, and never met Claudia's eye. This is what gave it away. Claudia may have only been three years old, but she was incredibly smart, she watched how her monster friends reacted, and then began to cry even more.

"No, no, no, no," she began to say over and over.

Slenderman tried to pick her up but she pushed him away. He settled her down on the floor beside him as the tears flowed like rivers down her cheeks.

"Not gone! No, no, no!" Claudia wailed. "No, no, no, no," she said between violent, uncontrollable sobs.

That was it. It was the end. Claudia knew her parents were gone, and that they wouldn't come back. No one would look for her, yet she refused to believe that her dear friends here had been involved. No, she didn't think she could cope with it if they did.  
Claudia began to beat her fists against Slenderman's legs, continuing to tell him no, and begging for him to take her home. . .


	14. Beauty and The Beast

It was that moment that Jeff descended from his room. At first he thought he was going to go and shout at that stupid kid, tell her to shut her trap before he made her. But when he walked into the kitchen, that didn't quite happen. The little tike was banging her tiny fists against Slender's legs, wailing at the top of her lungs, beginning him to take her home, calling for her mother.  
If Jeff had a heart, the sight made it sink. Several thoughts raced through his head: What had he done? He should have known better! How could he do that to her? His own thoughts surprised him, but not as much as what he did next.

Jeff walked over to Claudia, ignoring the stares and whispered behind his back from the others. He pried the crying child gingerly away from Slenderman without her aware of who he was at the moment - her eyes were still shut tight as she cried. Watching her carefully, Jeff took the girl by hand and led her into the study. A bunch of bookshelves littered the wall, there was also a fancy oak desk by the window and a large comfy armchair in front of the fireplace.  
Jeff led Claudia inside and shut the door behind them, locking it with a soft _click_ of the latch. He lifted the girl into his arms and carried her over to the chair. Sitting down, he sat Claudia on his lap, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. She put up no fight, and wrapped her arms around his neck, shuddering with uncontrollable sobs as Jeff slowly rubbed circles on her back.

~

The two stayed like this for what seemed like hours. Slowly, Claudia began to calm herself down. She'd cried until she had no more tears to shed, and then looked up at Jeff with a sniffle. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the dark-haired boy looking down at her. His hand stopped moving as Claudia sat up, blinking away the last few tears in her eyes.

"Feeling better?" he asked her, using a tone he had never used since he and Liu. . . Jeff shook that thought away quickly.

Claudia nodded, looking up at him speechlessly.

Jeff smiled widely, showing the gaps in his cheeks.

Claudia continued to look up at him, her mouth open slightly as she gaped.  
After a minute Jeff grew slightly nervous, and his smile faltered.

"I'm sorry," Jeff told her. "I'm probably scaring you, aren't I? People get scared of me because of my smile. . . and my face."

Claudia closed her mouth and shook her head. She blinked a few times, having forgotten to for a little while, and smiled. "Why?" Claudia asked honestly, as if she couldn't see the monster in front of her. "You're not a monster," she told him with absolute certainty. "You're _beautiful_."


	15. Jane's Mistake

Claudia watched Jeff's face with a large smile as he seemed to understand what she said was nothing more than the truth. The killer smiled as emotions erupted inside him. Ones that were alien to him. Ones that he thought he'd never have to show, but now he did. Little did Claudia know that it was the regret that hit him hardest. He concealed it with a smile. A smile which was interrupted with the door being broken door.  
Claudia yelped and hugged herself against Jeff's chest as the door to the study crashed down loudly. Taking Claudia with him, Jeff stood bolt right up on his feet, drawing his knife in flash, then watched as the dust cleared, revealing the group of Creepypastas standing there. Claudia looked up at them all, not a scratch on her face. She met each of their eyes, and slowly released her grasp on Jeff, who was still holding his knife, ready for a fight.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Jeff growled at them.

Counting heads, Claudia realized Slenderman wasn't amongst the other. If he hadn't known what was going on, she was sure he knew now.

"I could say the same to you!" countered Jane, who took out her own knife and pointed it at Jeff.

Jane stepped towards Jeff and away from the others. The atmosphere seemed to grow thick with the anger and rage between them. Jane readied to strike.

Meanwhile, Claudia's eyes darted between the two, and a frown creased her brow. "Stop it!" Claudia snapped at Jane, making the two killers stop and turn to look at her. Claudia marched over to Jane and placed her hands on her stomach, the struggled as she tried to push her back out the door. "No!" she growled. "Go away! Leave Jeff alone!"

The Creepypastas looked between each other in bewilderment as they watched the three-year-old girl stand up to a murderer without any hesitation or fear. It could have been because she just didn't understand how dangerous they were - childlike innocence if you will - or perhaps it was courage? Whatever you called it, one thing was clear: it was different.

Jane laughed as Claudia struggled. The little girl stopped and looked up at Jane, her frown deepening.

"BAD!" Claudia shrieked violently. Then, with one swift movement, she bit into Jane's hand until her teeth broke through the skin, making it bleed. Jane's scream could be heard even on the highest floors of the mansion, and so could Jeff's laughter.

Jeff scooped Claudia up into his arms as ran away before Jane had a chance to use her knife. They ran out into the lounge room where Slenderman looked up at them from a book he was supposedly reading. He tilted his head to the side questioningly at the two. Jeff sat Claudia on the ground and gave her a high-five.

"BEST. KID. EVER!" Jeff exclaimed ecstatically with a slight chuckle.

_Jeff, what have you done?_ Slenderman, of course, asked with a stern tone.

Jeff looked up at Slenderman with a frown. "Why do you _always_ assume I've done something?" he growled.

"I bited Jane," Claudia said over Jeff.

Slenderman looked at her with what would have been astonishment. _Claudia, child, why? _His tone was firm, yet gentle.

"She was bad," Claudia stated simply. "She tried to hurt my Jeff!" The little girl hugged Jeff's arm affectionately, causing the boy to laugh once more.

Slenderman closed his book and set it aside as he stood up. He looked over at the child, about to speak when he suddenly looked up and over at the door. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense up.

The fire suddenly extinguished, and the room grew dark and cold. All smiles faded as something loomed in on the mansion.


	16. He Comes

He waits behind the walls...  
In a palace of tortured glass...  
Served by legions forged from the tears of the sleepless dead...  
And clad in armor carved from the suffering of mothers...  
In his right hand he holds a dead star...  
And in his right hand he holds the candle whose light is shadow...  
His left hands are stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar...  
His six mouths speak in different tongues...  
And the seven shall sing the song that ends the earth...  
Zalgo... 

Ḩ̩̗̮̖ͥ͆ȩ̫̻͉͖̤̣͓̉̓̂̎̊̐ͅ ̟̫͚̱̩ͦ͐͂̏ç̤͍̘̹͇̓̕ȏ̆͌͗̀͏͠͏̪̟̺m̨̞̙͍͖̀ͪ̉̅̐̅͂̔̀ẻ͈̼͕̘̳̺͙̩͂̐ͧͭ͑̓̕s̠̱̤̦̯̘ͭ͊̽̑

A low drumming sound filled the empty silence. It was strange in a way that it didn't sound as if it was a drum, just a low boom, almost like a heartbeat, yet it was distant. Each boom was spaced between, at least, three second individuals, and as it did the room became darker and darker.  
With a yelp, Claudia latches on to the closest person with fear. Her understanding of the situation was limited, yet she was aware that it something very bad. She felt Slenderman put a comforting hand upon her shoulder as she buried her face inside the black fabric of his trousers. And then, in a swirl of darkness, he appeared. His mouths grinned with pointed teeth, and his eyes sparked with deadly flames. The black figure was impossible to describe, and even though Claudia wanted to look up to see, Slenderman made sure she wouldn't.

_Leave here, you are not invited, _Slenderman said firmly.

The creature looked upon the child clutching to Slenderman's leg with malicious intent, a chuckle escaping him.

"But I just got here," Zalgo purred, as if he had already decided that he was going to stay. "And besides, why leave when I have such a brilliant surprise for you?"

In that moment, everyone was engulfed in shadows, and Claudia blacked out.


	17. Behind The Darkness Lies

div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"Behind the darkness lies the forlorn cries of the damned,br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The screams of the departed, and the tears of the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /May the song of the grieved ever be heard among the roaming dead,br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /While still engulfed in eternal style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /He has come./div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Claudia awoke in a strange place. It was very dark, as if her eyes were still closed, despite being wide open. She used her hands to feel along the cold stone ground, trying to make out her surroundings, but with little luck. She seemed to be in some kind of cave, deep underground, but there were no signs of light to confirm style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Claudia stumbled through the darkness, tripping over the jutting stones in the earth beneath her bare feet. She stubbed her toe a fair few times as she walked on. After what seemed like forever, Claudia spotted a dim red light somewhere up ahead. Looking around, it seemed to be the only place in this eternal darkness that held any sort of direction. Panting slightly, Claudia approach the light, until she could make out what it was - or at least an idea of what it looked style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /It wasn't another area of the cave, like she had hoped for, but a glowing red light among the shadows. Staring at the thing, she could see rows of sharp teeth. Why it glowed red, she had no idea, but it intrigued her. Stepping forwards, she reached a hand towards the object these teeth were set upon. She expected her hand to fall through an illusion, but instead touched a solid style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Claudia gasped and retrieved her hand as the mass twitched beneath her touch. Two more mouths opened around the object, each directly below the first. Grinning the same dagger-toothed smile as the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Claudia stared at the mass as it seemed to shift and mold into a solid form. The area where the mouths appeared became a chest, and as Claudia gazed upwards, having to tilt her head backwards because of the sheer height of the figure, she saw what appeared to be the things head merge from the blackness. Large horns sat atop its head as a fourth mouth opened where a regular one should have been, and a fifth vertically appeared on it's forehead, right between the four red eyes that style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The creature peered down at Claudia, it's black pupils narrowed into slits as it's head tilted to the side in questioning. Realizing what was going on, the creature smiled a toothy grin, and leaned down so it's face was inches away from Claudia' style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Well, well, well, little unknown. . ." it's voice echoed as if several people were speaking over each other with a deep masculine tone. "It seems to me that you have found my liar, Underling - what say you?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Claudia stared up at the entity and blinked. Her mouth slightly agape as she took in everything. Her young mind processing the sight before her as the thing waited for the scream that was ought to style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Claudia did scream, but it wasn't the sound the monster had expected. It was a childish, happy squeal as she smiled and giggled. "Awwwww~!" Claudia enthused, and then rushed to hug the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The thing stopped her with a hand, picking her up as if she was an alien, extending his arm to the fullest so she couldn't touch more than he was style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"You're em style="line-height: 1.7em;"ssssoooooo/em cute!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The creature frowned. "I am Zalgo!" he boomed, his multiple voices echoing inside the vast cavern. "I am em style="line-height: 1.7em;"not/em 'cute'!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Claudia giggled. "You look grumpy!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Zalgo blinked all four of his eyes, and then sneered. "Do not call me that, Slender-spawn!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"What?" Claudia style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"You are the child of, Slenderman, are you not?" Zalgo said. "For, that is why my demons abducted you. You must."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Hehe, no, silly!" Claudia style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Zalgo growled, making the cavern shake style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Don't be sad, Mr Grumpy-Mouths," Claudia chirped, petting his large hand. "I'm sure Mr Slendy-Man will be here soon!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Zalgo looked at the child. Yes, he knew Slenderman would soon arrive to retrieve the child, but he did not understand the nickname she had just given him. Had she not heard what he had told her, he was em style="line-height: 1.7em;" style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em;"The/em Zalgo!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Do not call me that," Zalgo said firmly as he set the child upon a tall black rock, where she sat, swaying her style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Okay!" she said happily, looking up at Zalgo with her large blue style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Zalgo groaned. This child - her cuteness. It was infectious, but he tried to fight it back, she would not ensnare him with her spell. It was not natural, she must have been different - some unknown style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"What do I call you then?" Claudia asked, moving her hair from her style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /He looked away and sighed. "Call me, em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Zalgo/em." As he had told her before. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Um. . . Okay!" Claudia said. Claudia looked around the cavern, and then back to Zalgo, who still wasn't looking at her. "What now?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Now? Zalgo hadn't though of what happened now, and he didn't have time to answer, because when he looked back up to the little girl to respond, she was gone. His eyes darted about the cave, wondering if she had fallen, but she was nowhere in style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Child?" Zalgo called as he searched his world with no sign of the child whatsoever. "em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Unknown?!/em"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Claudia was gone. But, to where?br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / div style="line-height: 1.7em; text-align: center;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 8pt;"The End?/span/div  
/div 


End file.
